Love and Death
by Allister Crow
Summary: Thirteen years after Thanos' defeat, Peter still mourns Tony's death. He bumps into Carol Danvers at the Iron Man memorial grounds, and then asks her out for shawarma. A big demon fight proceeds.


**Hey look I'm doing Marvel stuff too. I'll keep this up along with my RWBY fics. **

**Please flame me for my mistakes. I'll only get better if I know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

**

Captain Marvel and

****Spider-Man **

**Rated T: Violence**

It's been thirteen years since the defeat of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Peter Parker placed flowers on Tony Stark's gravestone, a large and intricate golden statue of both him and his suit. Peter came here every year to honor the man, and every time he found himself crying. It'd been so long yet it felt like it was yesterday.

"Damnit." He cursed.

"Hey." A voice rang out from behind him.

He turned around to face Carol Danvers.

"Hey..." He wiped a tear from his face. "What're you doing here?"

"I may not have known him very well, but that doesn't mean I can't honor a good man every now and then." She smiled.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "You know, I've defended this city for so long, I've never really stopped to take some time to myself. Perhaps I need some off time."

"And do what?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma diner not far from here. Tony loved the stuff. I'll treat you to some, if you want."

She chuckled. "Sure, why not."

They walked down a few blocks to the shawarma diner and sat down.

"What can I get for you today?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a lamb shawarma." She smiled politely.

"And for the boyfriend?"

Peter blushed.

"Oh... I'm not... She's not my..." He buried his face in his palms. "I'll take the same thing she got."

His humility was accompanied by a chuckle from Carol.

"My apologies, I'll be right back with that." The waiter spoke.

So they waited. Peter tapped his hands on the table, waiting patiently. Suddenly, his hairs began to stand up, and his eyes widened.

"Carol!" He shouted.

She turned around caught the red fist that was aimed towards her head. Her arm began to glow with energy and she punched back, to her surprise, the being caught her fist.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

She was pulled off her feet as she was thrown out the window and into the street. The menace turned and began to walk towards Carol, who was getting back up.

"Hey!" Peter threw a table at the demonic being.

He launched up into the air, slinging two webs into the ground on either side of the demon, pulling himself forward and drop kicking the beast. It staggered back to his surprise. He launched up again and slung two webs in its eyes, he swung himself towards it again. The beast ripped the webs off and caught Peter by the chest, then slammed him into the floor, and then tossed him out into the street. Carol caught him as she fully recovered, wiping blood from her lips.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Better than ever." He chuckled.

Peter hopped up and webbed the demon's arms to the ground, then Carol began to blast it with light. It howled in pain as it broke and charged Carol. It slammed it's fist down on her, she dodged out of the way and grabbed it's arm, flipping it over and slamming it on the ground. It got back up and stared her down. It was only about two feet taller than her. She went for a punch that it blocked, and then they engaged in fist to fist combat. She hit it in the jaw and sent the beast stumbling back. Peter slammed it as it tried to recover. The beast grew angry, and it forced him into the air without touching him. Peter tried to break free but found himself unable.

"I am Dire. You're in my way, I'm here to kill Danvers. Now you'll watch me do it."

Carol launched towards Dire, but he stopped her in her tracks just by holding his arm out. Her arms were forced behind her and she was lifted into the air.

"No! Stop!" Peter begged. "Please!"

Dire locked Peter in the air. Turning his now free arm into a large cleaver. Carol's eyes widened, she was still unable to move. She fought against his hold, trying to move any part of her body. Dire stepped towards her, slashing her in the stomach. He let his hold of her go and she fell to the floor, coughing up blood. She stood up weakly, a ragged look in her eyes. He brought Peter closer to them.

"Watch."

"Please... I'll do anything, don't kill her." He pleaded.

Carol limped towards him. Dire ripped a spear off a nearby statue and lifted it into the air above him.

"It's alright Peter." She coughed.

The demon scowled as he thrust the spear downwards and through her heart, it ran through and pinned her to the ground. Her body went limp and her eyes rolled back, her arms and legs fell beneath her, not touching the ground. Her body twitched as blood pooled beneath her. Peter wanted to vomit. Dire let him go.

"This is what happens to those who oppose me boy." He scowled. "Stay out my way."

Dire vanished into flames. Peter ran towards Carol's lifeless body, ripping the spear out of the ground. He caught her body in his arms, her eyes still laid open. He sobbed, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I..."

Her arms shot upwards in a blaze of energy and she gasped for air.

"Carol!" His eyes darted up in disbelief.

"Where is he!?" Carol shouted. "Where did he g-"

Her words were cut short when he wrapped her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him too, the burning light fading from sight. They stayed there in silence for a few moments before pulling away. Peter still held her close.

"I thought you were dead..." Peter cried.

She was about to speak, but she suddenly felt a soft sensation against her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized Peter had kissed her. She relaxed, and her eyes closed. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, and she melted into the kiss. They pulled away after just a few seconds.

"He left, I don't know where, but that's unimportant right now. All that matters is that I have you, and you're alive, and you're okay." He cried joyfully into her shoulder.

She smiled.

"I never took you for such a crybaby, Peter."

They both chuckled, holding each other.

\-- 7 Hours Later --

Carol laid in her bed at the Avengers tower, flipping through a book. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called.

Peter walked in with a bouquet of flowers. Laying them next to her.

"How are you healing?" He asked.

"Just fine." She responded simply.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I... Forgot to mention something when I came back." She started. "I think I did die out there. When I came to, I was confronted by a being. He was super cryptic but the power I felt coming from him was so immense. I... He called himself the One Above All. I couldn't sense an end to him. He simply told me my time with him was over, and then I awoke."

"That's... Interesting. We can worry about it more later. What's important right now is that you rest." He pecked her forehead. She smiled.

"Yeah... I'll do that." She smiled.

**And that's a wrap folks. This is like a one shot/preview. I might turn this into a full story, so leave feedback and tell me if you want me to. Make sure to give me criticism, go ham on my bad writing. It's the only way I'll improve.**


End file.
